fanprofandomcom-20200215-history
Fanpro World Headcanons
A page for all world headcanons surrounding Fanpro. Headcanons *A futuristic society where robots and magic function together in a mostly understandable way. Many people born with unusual talents, lots of creatures of both magical and mechanical nature, and plenty of human/not human variety. *All 1000 characters are in some kind of tournament they willingly signed up for. They get assigned the numbers at the beginning of the tournament for convenience’s sake and the whole thing plays out like a shounen manga. Obviously the tournament prize is having one’s wish granted! The level of seriousness depends entirely on whatever one wants. *Everyone is an experiment. The numbers were given to them were because they were that number out of 1000 creatures taken from every known part of the galaxy and experimented on. This leaves some of them looking quite odd and many of them having special abilities. All of the characters are either trying to escape or trying to prevent others from doing so, depending on how malevolent they are. *All the characters are part of this big game from the future where some animals and humans have evolved in strange ways and they all wake up in a room one day without memory of their previous lives. When all gather in one room a challenge room opens. Every challenge involves the death of one character, then the next challenge would begin. Their only rule was that they couldn’t kill each other or they would automatically be killed too. The last remaining character would be the winner and would earn back all the memory of their previous lives and continue to live their life normally. *The universe is a sort of monkey’s paw thing- wishes are granted but hecked up in every possible way. The characters were each offered a wish, and some were better at careful wishing than others. *All the characters were once a inanimate object of an animal but were transformed into people by a lab, their numbers are which experiments they are. The point of this is so that the scientists can see if they can fit in the real world. They are raised in the lab until they are old enough to leave. Some of them went a little wrong (examples include 0054, 0027 and a few others) the ones that do sadly have to stay in the building forever but usually end up getting a job caring for the young ones. They all have tracking devices in their bodies that monitor their brain waves and record video and audio of the characters. *Every character is part of a solipsistic reality where every thought and idea about them is true to the perception of the person applying it to them. *They all are robots/androids/spirits/last living humans from the future where humans have turned themselves into androids to live longer. Eventually people just built more androids, so almost no one walking around ever was a human. Many cities are abandoned, so there are a lot of plant-infested ruins of Subway stations or Airports(or other places common now). The several remaining humans are nomads in hiding, because if they were caught by city officials they would be turned into androids too. Or put on display in a zoo type area, due to the fact humans are so rare. *They all live in a city contained inside a dome- it appeared in Nevada, and has been there for as long as anyone can remember. No one can get in or out. The Numbers are the citizens, and can't fathom a world outside of their city. Then 0000 appears, and everything gets hecked up- windows are breaking, things are getting in and out, and the world is becoming more and more curious, to the point where the City is destroyed and the Numbers are forced into a real world for the first time. *The characters are "animated actors" meaning that they're all just normal people in weird costumes who are hired to be in "movies", movies being the stories and headcanons that others make for them. *A world were 0000 is god. 0000 wasn't always god, and when the first recieved their powers it was too much for them to bare, thus accidently destroying the world. Only able to save around 1000 people, they created a new world for them and made sure that nothing bad would happen to them. Unfortunately, the new world did not go without flaws and corruptions of the people they saved called "negatives" make themselves known, corrupting everything they touch untill 0000 is forced to destroy and recreate the world many times in order to get it right, which unfortunately seems to be a cycle they can't escape. (More or less adapted from Kuroko' s headcanon) Category:Character Category:World Individual Universes *Factions Universe *Religions Category:Character Category:World